Unexpected Secrets Unveiled
by xlunatix
Summary: Nakatsu and Mizuki watch a horror movie together. Could this be destiny? Nakatsu/Mizuki one-shot. xD


**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN Hanazakari no Kimitachi E! I have no relations with any of he makers or artists! Please, take this seriously. xD

Nakatsu krept inside Mizuki and Sano's room slowly and quietly. He wanted to watch a movie in their room, because some crook stole his and he's quite mad at the fact. So there he was, putting the DVD inside the player, and happily frolicked around on the couch. Just then, Mizuki came in through the door, which made Nakatsu pause the movie.

"Nakatsu? What are you doing here?" Mizuki asked him nicely as she walks over to where Nakatsu was sitting down.

"Eh… eh… I'm watching a scary movie," Nakatsu replied, almost quite nervously.

"Ooh, cool! What's the movie?" Mizuki asks excitedly. She loved movies, especially the scary ones. Though she likes scary movies, she gets fairly frightened of them.

"Ju-On. Wanna watch with me?" Nakatsu responded automatically.

"Sure! Since Sano isn't here, I could use some fun time!" Mizuki puts her bag down, and settles down on the couch, as comfortably as she could. Just then, Nakatsu's mind was filled with unimaginable thoughts.  
_  
Could this be… destiny? Does he like me too? _Nakatsu reflects in his mind. During the movie, Mizuki trembled in thrill and at the same time in terror. She would constantly almost jump into Nakatsu's arms, or hold them. She would also hide her face in his shoulder, as deeply as she could as if Nakatsu already knew she was a girl.  
_  
Is this really it? But, how could it be? _Nakatsu thought once again, who was wavering in fright as well.

As the movie ended, Mizuki headed for her bed and lifted up her bed sheets.

"What if… suddenly… the Grudge crawls under my blanket?" She mumbles nervously to herself, embarassed to admit to Nakatsu that she was indeed scared.

"Well, I'm going back to my room. Say hi to Sano for me when he returns tomorrow! Jaa ne!" Nakatsu says, as he turns to the door, getting ready to head out. Mizuki shakes. She didn't want Nakatsu to leave. She was way too horrified at the thought of the Grudge, creeping under her navy, blue blanket which was quite similar to the blanket of the girl in the movie.

"Wait…!" Mizuki runs back down and grabs Nakatsu's shirt from the back.  
_What is this feeling? Am I falling for Nakatsu? _Mizuki utters in her mind.

"What's wrong?" Nakatsu turns around slowly, only to blush as he thought her scared face was way too cute.

"I'm scared… can you stay with me for the night?" Mizuki asks him sympathetically. Nakatsu, who's eyes grew as wide as a tree frog's, agrees happily. Mizuki and Nakatsu sit down together on the couch, not saying anything due to the awkwardness.  
_Nakatsu's been really nice to me all the time, and I think… I do like him… _Mizuki thought. She looked over to Nakatsu, who was looking at his shoes with hands clapsed together between his legs. Mizuki turned to her wallet and opened it.  
_Maybe… I should confess to him and tell him that I really am a girl… _Mizuki once again thought, but hesitated.

"Ne, Mizuki," Nakatsu started, as she quickly closed her wallet and put it away.

"I should just tell you now, and I know you're gonna be grossed out, but I love you. And I know it's impossible for both guys to love each other…" Nakatsu said, straightforwardly. Mizuki just stared at him, blushed at him and looked away. Nakatsu sighed deeply and looked the other way as well.

"Nakatsu, don't worry. I'm a girl," Mizuki responded, taking her wallet to show him her 

passport and birth certificate. Nakatsu's eyes grew wide and was overwhelmed, but happy to know that she is in actual fact, a girl.

"I love you too, Nakatsu…" Mizuki bashfully told him. Nakatsu's heart pounded so much, that he started to sweat and get more nervous.

"B-but… you love… S-Sano… d-don't y-you?" Nakatsu almost stuttered himself to death, as he coughed and held his delicate throat.

"I admire Sano, but I love you. That's different," Mizuki finally looked him in the eye and smiled. Nakatsu smiled meekly and gave her a big hug, a hug that Mizuki has always felt, but it felt a little different now. The hugs with Nakatsu before were friendly, but now… this hug meant love, a love that two people will always share. The happiness that embraces a couple together. Forever. They finally let go and held hands.

"Care to sleep with me tonight? As Sano's substitute? I'm still feeling a little scared," Mizuki pleads Nakatsu. Nakatsu nods his head vigorously, excitedly and just every positive verb in the dictionary. The next day, Nakatsu and Mizuki both woke up at the same time, only to find Sano looking at them derangely.

"N-no… a-ano… it's not what it looks like…" Mizuki fumbles for words. Nakatsu, jaws dropped, was obviously speechless.

"What are you doing…" Sano says quietly. Mizuki and Nakatsu looked at each other nervously. Suddenly, there was awkward tension growing from each of them and silence began. Tick tock tick tock. The clock was ticking. It was loud, but it's because the room was strangely noiseless.

"U-um..." Nakatsu tries to explain, except, he just can't find the right words to explain it.

"You know what? I don't wanna know," Sano interrupts and walks over to his own bed. He smirks inwardly, as if to show he knew this was gonna happen. Still, Nakatsu and Mizuki were confused but left it alone.

The End. xD

**Author's Note: **LOL, this story is just pretty short and sweet. I'm always bored everytime I write my stories. Review please and thanks!


End file.
